Fragments for a Birthday Surprize
by Nardragon
Summary: Anna's freaking out. Elsa's birthday is days away and she doesn't have a gift. Olaf and Kristoff both know what their gifts are, she's the odd man out. She finds the inspiration for her gift from the unlikeliest of places. From scraps of paper. Could the perfect gift for Elsa really be bits of paper? What Anna never realised was just how much a scrap of paper could mean.


I knew I wouldn't be able to last long before I had to write another story. But good news for you guys, you get more to read.

* * *

Anna was freaking out. Her sister's birthday was a few days away and she didn't have a gift. She couldn't think of one thing to get for Elsa. What could the snow queen possibly want or need?  
"What are you getting her?" She asked her boyfriend.  
"I'm making a sculpture for her,"  
"From ice, of course you are. That's the perfect thing for Elsa." Anna muttered looking at the burly boy with derision.  
"Uh…you could say it's from you as well," He said under her gaze. Anna hit him on the back of the head.  
"I can't do that! I can't sculpt. She'll know you did everything and think I am a horrible little sister that couldn't even get a gift!"  
"I doubt Elsa would think that,"  
"Oh who asked you?!" Anna snapped stomping away from him. After a couple minutes Anna knew she shouldn't have yelled at him like that, she was just stressed about Elsa's birthday, but who could blame her. For the first time in thirteen years she had a chance to give her sister a real birthday. Not some crudely drawn card and picture that she would have to slide under the door and a _Happy Birthday_ sung through a slab of wood. She would actually be able to hug Elsa for her birthday. Anna wanted this birthday to be perfect.

She made a note to apologise to Kristoff the next time she saw him but right now she had more important matters to attend to. She walked up to her sister's study pausing with her hand raised to knock. She hated having to resort to these measures but it would be better to ask Elsa want she wanted than to get her something she'll hate. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in Anna," She sister's voice floated out. Anna twisted the doorknob and stuck her head in.  
"How'd you know it was me?" She asked. Elsa paused writing, the tip of her quill hovering the parchment. She looked up at Anna smirking.  
"Only one person in this kingdom and the next one over knocks like that,"  
"Oh," Anna blushed, warmed by the fact that Elsa knew her well enough to distinguish her by the way she knocked on a door. Elsa glanced back down continuing her sentence. When Anna didn't say anything she asked, "Did you want something?" Anna snapped back to reality.  
"Oh, right. It's just…well you know your birthday is in three days."  
"Is it?" Elsa said in mock disbelief, "I don't know how it could slip my mind with you remind me every other hour."  
"It is not every other hour," Anna protested. Elsa chuckled.  
"And what is it this time? Have you come to try to convince me I need to have a big fancy party, _again?_"

"No, I know you only want a small dinner with Kristoff and me and Olaf."  
"You forget Sven," Elsa said.  
"How could I forget him?" Anna giggled. "And while we're on the topic of things you want for your birthday…"  
"Anna, you don't have to get me anything," The Queen interjected, predicting where her sister was going.  
"Yes I do!" Anna retorted, "If I don't get you anything then I'll be the world's most horrid little sister."  
"No you won't. I'm sure there is a little sister somewhere who's worse than you are. Maybe south of Corona."  
"_Elsa!" _Anna whined. Elsa gave an amused sigh and put down her quill. She looked up at Anna.  
"Do you really want to know what I want for my birthday?" She asked.  
"Yes," Anna nodded eagerly. Elsa beckoned with a finger. Anna ran forward, kneeling next to her sister's chair.  
"All I want for my birthday…"  
"Yeah," Anna leaned closer, gripping the arm of her chair.  
"…Is to spend the day with my beloved little sister." Elsa kissed her forehead, "Think you could make that happen?"  
"_Elsa!_ That isn't a present," Anna pouted.  
"Yes it is."  
"But you already get to spend time with me on a regular basis. I have to get you something special for your birthday."  
"That is special."  
"No it's not,"  
"It is to me,"

Anna huffed and stood, "Fine if you're not going to be helpful," She crossed her arms stomping to the door. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Anna stomp away. Her sister could be so dramatic when she wanted.

Anna was banging her head in frustration against her bedroom door. How hard was it to figure out a gift for someone?  
"Anna?" A voice behind her made her stop. She turned to find Olaf looking at her with concern.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Anna slid down to the floor.  
"I guess," She said huffing.  
"So…do you normally bang your head against your door?"  
"No, not normally," Anna said an amused grin surfacing on her face. Olaf was too innocent for his own good.  
"Oh okay then," He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Anna drew her knees up to her chest resting her chin against them. "I don't know what to get Elsa for her birthday," She muttered.  
"I'm getting a bouquet of flowers. Why don't you get her one too!" He looked at her encouragingly.  
"That's a good idea," Anna said gently, "But what would she do with two bouquets?"  
"You're right. Spring will be here soon and she'll have all the flowers she could ever want then."  
Anna chuckled. "Yeah, that's why."  
"Why don't you just ask her what she wants?"  
"Tried that already,"  
"She didn't tell you what she wanted?"  
"She said she just wanted to spend the day with her beloved little sister,"  
"Well there you go, all you have to do is to get her a little sister she could love!"

Anna shoved Olaf's carrot back into his head.  
"Whoa! Head rush!"  
"I'm her little sister that she loves!"  
"Ah, right. I forgot."  
Anna stared at the snowman for a few seconds then shook her.  
"If that's all she wanted then you're set. You don't even have to get anything. All you have to do is be there on her birthday."  
Anna sighed, "Olaf, I can't just do that. Elsa…if it were my birthday, she'd get me the most amazing heartfelt gift. I just want to be able to do that for her."  
"Well you know what you need to do?"  
"No?"  
"Spying!" Olaf said eagerly hopping to his feet. "If we figure out what she doesn't have then you can get it for her!" He jumped making his head and torso separate for a second. Anna smiled at the idea.  
"Olaf you're a genius! I know just where we can go!" She hopped to her feet and ran down the hall Olaf trotting along at her feet. She didn't have to run far, just to the end of the hall, to a white and blue door. She tried the handle and sure enough it was open. After a quick glance to make sure she and Olaf where the only ones around she pushed the door open stepping into Elsa's room.

"Olaf I need you to keep guard, if Elsa comes distract her long enough for me to get out without her noticing."  
"Right," The snowman saluted, "You can count on me."  
"Alright," She looked around the room, "If I'm going to find an idea for Elsa's present it will be somewhere in here." She started going through the draws and closets. She looked under the bed, under the mattress. She found what was probably Elsa's diary. She was tempted to go through it, her sister might have written down what she wanted in it, but decided against it. She didn't want to invade that deeply into her sister's private stuff. She was already pushing it by nosing around in her room.

After half an hour of searching Anna flopped back onto the bed, ready to give up. She glanced around the room looking for anywhere that she might have missed. That's when she noticed a small door at the top of one the wardrobe, she hadn't noticed it at first because of the carving in the wood made it almost invisible. She probably wouldn't have noticed it at all if the tiny knob wasn't a slightly different colour. It was the kind of thing that you could miss entirely if you didn't know it was there.

Anna hurried over, pulling a chair with her because the door was just out of her reach. Standing on the chair she pulled open the door peering inside. It was a bit dusty and she sneezed. Looking inside she saw there was a stuffed toy, a white bear made grey with age. She smiled remembering that it had been one of her sister's favourite toys when they were children. She gently shifted the bear aside looking further in. There didn't seem to be much else. A few books, Anna squinted to read the titles, they were all story books, all she remembered her mother or father used to read to them before bed.

At the very back, pushed into a corner was a jewellery box. Anna tired to reach it, her fingers just brushing the wooden surface. She leaned forward, the chair rocking forward on two legs. She grasped the box and pulled it out. Her chair wobbled back suddenly from her shifting. It tumbled back, taking her with it. She clutched the box to her chest instinctively. She landed with a hard _thump_, but was unhurt…mostly. She knew her side was going to hurt in the morning. But at least the box wasn't damaged.

She looked at the box. It had once been beautifully painted, but now the paint was worn and dull. She could just make out the _E_ on the top of the box. She tired opening it but it was locked. She shook it and heard rattling but couldn't figure out what it contained. She climbed back up looking into the space to see if she could find the key. No such luck. She closed the door and jumped down. Picking up the box she ran her fingers over the top. Why was the box so familiar to her? Then it hit her.

"Oh, duh Anna!" She hit herself on the forehead. Holding the box gently she ran from the room, almost barrelling into Olaf at the door.  
"Oh sorry Olaf," She continued her hurried pace, heading right for her room.  
"I don't think I counts if you give her something she already has," He said indicating to the box.  
"I know, I'm just curious about what's in the box," She ran into her room and placed the box on her bed. She opened the chest at the foot of her bed and started pulling everything from it, just scattering it around the room. Olaf was covered by a stray blanket.  
"Who turned out the lights?" He said turning and twisting to find a way out.  
"There you are!" Anna cried happily as she finally reached the bottom of the chest. Sitting in a nest of blankets was a box identical to the one Anna had found Elsa's room only this one had an _A_ on it. She gently lifted the box out. The key for her one was still in the keyhole. She turned it opening the box. In her box there were scraps of paper. A fond smile appeared on her face she gently took up a few.

She remembered why she had taken out the box and placed her box next to her sister's taking the key from her one. She said a silent pray that her key would work as she slid into the keyhole. She grinned as it turned in her hands and the lid opened. A gasp escaped her throat as she lifted the lid.

"Finally!" Olaf cried as he appeared from under the blanket, "I thought I wa…Anna are you okay?"  
She had a hand over her mouth and tears were threatening to spill past her eyelids. She jumped at his voice, like she had forgotten he was in the room.  
"Olaf," She wiped her eyes, "Am…hey I forgot to tell you. Sven was looking for you earlier."  
"He was? I'd better go find him. I'll see you later Anna." He waved good bye. She only half waved, more occupied by what was in the box. The truth was Anna had only said to get Olaf to leave. What she had found in the box, she wanted to go through that on her own. She shifted the items and felt the tears building up again.

"Oh Elsa," She whispered to herself. Anna had never realized just how much a little scrap of paper could mean. She suddenly knew what she was going to get Elsa. Closing both boxes she grabbed her cloak and headed for town. An hour later she returned with a large book in hand. Kristoff spotting her in the hall jogged over.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." She said. He waved it off.  
"It's okay. I know you were stressed. So, did you find anything for Elsa?"  
Anna nodded tapping on the thick leather cover of the book.  
"Cool can I see?" She handed it over. On the cover the letters E and A had been burned into the leather, interweaving together.  
"Did you get this done?" He asked pointing to the cover. She nodded. He opened the book was shocked to find the pages were blank.  
"Um…Anna you know it's empty, right?"  
"Don't worry. It will be full by Elsa's birthday."  
"What are you going to do? Write a book in three days?"  
"Sort of," Anna winked at him taking the book back.

* * *

Elsa had to admit she'd enjoyed her birthday. Anna and Olaf had woken her up with breakfast in bed (after letting Elsa sleep in). Olaf had given her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She had thanked the snowman by kissing him on the top his head. Then just the two sisters had gone down to their favourite café in town and had chocolate to their heart's content. When they'd returned to the palace Kristoff surprised her with an ice carving of her ice palace.  
"Oh Kristoff, it's wonderful." He blushed at her words.  
"It's not as good as the original." He said sheepishly.  
"Hey look there's a little Marshmallow and a little me!" Olaf said inspecting the sculptor. This made everyone laugh.

They had a wonderful dinner. She, Anna and Kristoff just chatting and laughing. At the side of the table Sven munched through a bundle of carrots. When he was finished with that thought he started chasing Olaf for his nose.  
Kristoff said goodnight after dinner, pulling Olaf and Sven with him knowing the sisters would want time to themselves. Plus Anna had threatened to push him into a frozen lake if he didn't leave so she could Elsa her gift after dinner.

The two sisters in question were sitting in the library in front of a roaring fire, both sipping hot chocolate and sharing a slice of Elsa's birthday cake, eating with their fingers.  
"Alright, everyone else gave you their gifts. It's my turn." Anna said suddenly. She jumped to her feet running over to where she had hidden it. Elsa sighed.  
"I actually thought that you had listened to me when I said all I wanted was to spend the day with you," She said turning to Anna. She was expecting to see her sister with a dress or maybe jewellery. So she was surprised to see a book in her hands. The pages were puffed up in someplace, like there was something between them.

"Oh, what's this?"  
"Your gift. Happy Birthday!" Anna placed the book in her lap and kissed her on the cheek. Elsa was a bit daunted by the size of the book. It was large enough to cover her lap, while closed and was almost was as thick as her hand was wide. Her fingers traced the letters on the cover.  
"Well…go on. Open it," Anna was practically bursting with joy. Elsa smiled, her sister's glee infecting her. She complied with the request opening the cover. On the first page was a short paragraph, written in Anna's sprawling handwriting.  
"How long did it take you write this?" Elsa asked pointing to the words, "It's much neater than you normally write." She teased. Anna flushed red.  
"Just read it," She poked her side. Elsa gave her sister a smirk before turning her gaze to the words.

_I made this for my sister, who I love more than anything.  
Elsa my treasured sister, despite all our differences you compete me in a way no one else can.  
If I were the sun, warm and bright, you'd be the crescent moon cold and gleaming,  
And only together we can make a full moon, vivid enough to illuminate any darkness.  
I hope this book will always be able to remind you of the love we share.  
We are sisters and always will be. We may be different and that will never change,  
But why would we want that to change.  
I love you._

Elsa wiped the tears running down her cheeks. She turned to Anna smiling.  
"Anna…this is…beautiful,"  
"If your crying like that already then you might not be able to make it though the rest of the book."  
"What does it say?"  
"Turn the page, you'll see."  
Elsa turned the page and she felt her breath catch in her throat. The pages had drawings stuck to them. The first one was a crayon drawing of two little girls and snowman, the next one was of a family of four. Elsa touched them, her hand shaking slightly. She looked at Anna unable to speak.  
"How…" She gasped out the one word. Anna grinned sheepishly.  
"Well I in your room looking for idea for a gift and I stumbled on to it. When I saw that you had kept all this stuff I came up with the idea to put them all in a book, like a scrap book.  
"But…that jewellery box…I was sure I lost the key for it years ago."  
"My key worked for yours."  
"Your key?"  
Anna nodded, "I have a box just like yours. Remember we each had one that we would keep our treasures in."

"I thought I'd never be able to see these again," Elsa turned the page finding more drawings.  
"I used to make these and slide them under your door."  
"Yeah, you made one almost everyday." Elsa turned the page and found a drawing she didn't recognise. It showed a tall man who Elsa didn't know spitting something out from his mouth.  
"This wasn't in my box," She said. Anna shook her head.  
"It was in mine, I made the book from both our keepsakes. You don't remember when you drew this?"  
Elsa shook her head.  
"It was after our tutor quit because…" Elsa suddenly remembered and finished the sentence.  
"Because his tea would always mysteriously get ice cold in the middle of the lesson," They laughed at the memory.  
"You kept this? After all this time," Elsa asked.  
"You kept mine," Anna said simply.

Elsa felt the tears running down her cheeks. Anna wiped them away. Elsa wrapped a hand around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She kissed Anna's temple and rested their foreheads together. Elsa was still crying.  
"You got to stop crying or I'm going to start," Anna said, her eyes already shining with a film of tears. Elsa gave out a laugh that was half way a sob.  
"Do you know what this means to me?"  
"Yeah, I think so," Anna hugged her tightly, letting the tears run down her face. When she pulled back Elsa held her face in her hands, kissing her forehead. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me,"  
"So I'm not the worst sister north of Corona?"  
Elsa laughed.  
"No. Never." She kissed her forehead again. When they finally managed to restrain their tears they continued looking through the book. They talked well into the night about all the memories brought up by their treasures. Elsa stopped at a page that had two grey feathers pinned to it.

"These are from that goose you saved from the kitchen," She said, her fingers brushing them. Anna laughed at the memory.  
"I went into the kitchen hoping to steal some chocolate and found that goose instead, but when I released it ended up running wild in the castle."  
"It took us and the staff most of the evening to catch it," Elsa said laughing too.  
"Remember how Papa came out of his study to see that all the commotion was about," Anna said.  
"The goose flew right into his face and he fell over." They laughed even harder.  
"Went they finally did catch it you cried so hard Papa had to say we could keep it as a pet in the gardens," Elsa said.  
"But four days later it ran away,"  
"Why did you want to keep that goose anyway?"  
Anna blushed, "I want to have a goose…like in '_Vi har ei tulle_'."  
"I should have guessed."

They turned the page and this one had a small jewel stuck to it.  
"What's this from?" Elsa asked.  
"It was from one of Mama's dresses. I think this fell out the day we put on her dresses and pearls."  
"There were a lot of days we would dress up in her clothes," Elsa said, "She'd always find us thought,"  
"Yeah, it was like she had a sixth sense to know when we were misbehaving."  
"Yeah," Elsa sighed happily. Anna nuzzled closer to Elsa, resting her head on her shoulder. Elsa kissed the top of her head.  
"Thank you," She whispered, "This was the best birthday ever,"  
Anna smiled, interweaving their hands together, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

A comfortable silence fell between as they continued to leaf through the book.  
"Hey Anna,"  
"Mmm?"  
"I love you,"  
Anna squeezed her hand gently, "I love you, too."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
